This invention relates in general to broadcast media which includes radio and television and to apparatus and methods for obtaining information for transmitted programs.
A listener of radio may hear a song of interest and decides to buy it, but does not know the title or artist. Frequently the announcer of the radio station does not state the title, artist or other information of the song, or even if the information was announced, it was before the song played. The listener must wait until the song is heard again and hope that the title and artist are announced after the song. Even when the information of the song are announced and heard, there are situations where such information cannot easily be retained (such as when a listener is operating an automobile or simply when a listener does not have something to write on or write with).
The problem is especially true for commercials, for which the listeners usually must memorize information that are difficult to memorize, such as telephone numbers and addresses for ordering the products advertised. If listeners fail to remember these items of information, the effects of the commercials are diminished.
Similarly, a viewer of television may be scanning through different channels or stations and start watching a program that is already in progress. After a few minutes, the viewer may decide to view the show the next time it is on, because the viewer wants to see it in its entirety or the viewer may be watching something else. Therefore, the viewer must physically search through the current and subsequent TV program listings until the next showing of the program is found. This is time consuming and if several months pass, the viewer may forget the name of the show.
Despite the above described long-felt inconvenience to so many in the audience, no satisfactory solution has so far been found.
Another problem is the high cost of advertisements. An advertiser may only be able to finance a half-minute prime time commercial on television or radio. If a less expensive alternative communication channel is available for providing additional information (e.g. price quotes, store hours, details of a product, etc.) to listeners, the advertiser can then have more flexibility on how to spend the limited time and money available for media commercials. The listeners would access other information using the less expensive alternative communication channel.
The same alternative channel is also needed for newspapers and magazine advertisements which have a limited lifetime. For example, the Sunday paper real estate section typically lists homes which may only be available for viewing on that day. If a second channel of information is available, then information about the home can still be available to the readers even when the advertisement is taken off.
Despite the above identified economic benefits, a satisfactory and less expensive alternative channel of communication has yet to be found.
Prior art systems in this regard all require a station to broadcast the information in a secondary signal, concurrently with the broadcasting of the main program, and the listeners must be equipped with special decoder circuits for recovering the information. For example, the European radio broadcast systems (RDS) broadcast the identification of a program in the SCA band and require the listeners to have special receivers to decode and display this identification.
There is also a proposal to transmit identification of a television program during the vertical blanking interval (VBI) period. Unfortunately, special decoders are also needed under such method.
In a system described in patent application Ser. No. 07/806,152, filed Dec. 11, 1991 (incorporated herein by reference as though set forth in full), auxiliary information relating to a broadcast program or printed material is retrieved using a code which is broadcast or printed along with the program or print material. The code number is used for delayed recording from a television or a radio of a broadcast program containing the auxiliary information. However, the system does not retrieve information until the next day, and it requires a television and VCR for such retrieval.
Advertising rates for commercials of television programs are determined by the expected size of viewer audience for a predetermined number of television programs. These expectations are usually determined by the estimated audience sizes of previously broadcast shows. For example, for a weekly television series, the estimate of audience size for upcoming episodes is based on the estimated size of previously broadcast shows. In addition, advertising rates may be adjusted based on an xe2x80x9cafter the factxe2x80x9d estimation of the market share for the televised program.
The present systems for estimating market share involve survey evidence such as the Nielsen ratings. Previous market data was taken by selecting households to record their viewing habits. For example, a selected household might record in a written journal or diary when the television is turned on and turned off, what channels or stations are selected and the number of viewers in the room. This data may alternatively be collected by providing the user with an electronic device having a button that indicates turning on or off the television and the channel selected. Other systems are connected daily to the television that will monitor power on and off and the channel and time of the selected programs. The system is wired to a dedicated telephone line. When instructed, the electronics dump their memory over the phone line to a central computer for analysis. Each of these systems requires selecting individual households that represent an adequate sample of the general viewing audience and requires physically setting up the monitoring apparatus. These systems are inaccurate because the sample size is small, diary entries may be erroneous, or require viewer action.
However, despite its importance to advertisers and the media, a satisfactory method for gathering such data has yet to be found.
In one aspect, this invention discloses apparatus for facilitating access of auxiliary information relating to a selected program broadcast from radio and television and to selected articles in a publication. The apparatus for facilitating access of auxiliary information from broadcast media comprises a memory, means for receiving an input signal, means responsive to the input signal for providing an instantaneous identification of the program as a function of the time instance at which the input signal is received and means for storing the identification in the memory.
In another aspect, this invention discloses a system for communicating information between an audience and at least one broadcast station. The system comprises an electronic program information retrieval system storing information relating to programs broadcast from the station, means coupled to the electronic program information retrieval system for receiving a request from the audience, and means responsive to the request for retrieving the information from the electronic program information retrieval system and transmitting the information to the audience. In an embodiment of this invention, means are provided in the electronic information retrieval system for collecting requests from an audience as data for estimating the size of the audience of a program.
In yet another aspect, this invention relates to a receiver of broadcast programs. The receiver comprises means for receiving broadcast programs from one of a plurality of stations at different frequencies, a clock continually providing a time measure in day, hour and minute, and means for instantaneously identifying a broadcast program, comprising a memory, means for receiving an input signal from a user, and means responsive to the input signal for storing a program identification into the memory. The program identification includes the time at which the input signal is received and an identification of the station broadcasting the program.
According to the invention, apparatus and methods are provided for ordering supplemental information about programs playing at a broadcast receiver. One embodiment is a method for providing information to a user from an information depository. The method includes the steps of reproducing in the vicinity of each of a plurality of users, programs from one of a plurality of broadcast stations, recording upon command by a user, an identification of a station and a time of a program on the station for which supplemental information is desired by the user, entering the recorded station identification and time into one of a plurality of information exchange terminals, coupling the information exchange terminal to the information depository to transmit information therebetween; and identifying a correspondence between the entered station identification and time and program in a station log to obtain the desired supplemental information. The method additionally includes the steps of compiling a station log of stations, program times, and program identifiers for programs on the stations and mapping the program identifiers in the log to supplemental information relating to specific programs. The step of identifying a correspondence between the entered station identification and time to a program in a station log to obtain the desired supplemental information includes the step of searching the station log for a station, program time, and program identifier of a program that corresponds to the entered station identification and time.